Passing Respect
by Amaherst
Summary: Harry and Draco share a moment at the train station. Not slash! I promise you.


After watching the train round the corner with his two sons on board Harry turned to his wife and smiled. She smiled up at him wearily. It was a tough moment letting his sons go away for such a long time but they were growing up and he knew they would be safe and sound with McGonagall as headmistress.

"C'mon lets go home, you've got work to be going to this afternoon," Ginny said holding Lily's hand. He nodded and took one last glance towards where the train had stood merely minutes ago.

They bid goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who had to calm down a distraught Hugo before heading into London as they had to head into Diagon Alley.

"Potter!"

Harry and Ginny turned around, Lily followed suite unsure of why her Mother was looking apprehensive. Draco glared at Ginny as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I want a word Potter,"

"In case you weren't aware Malfoy I'm a Potter so you'll be speaking to all of us!"

Harry looked at her unsure if he was going to be doing the right thing, but did it all the same.

"Gin, here are the keys, go and sit in the car, I promise I won't be long,"

She looked appalled, but Harry pushed the keys gently into her hand.

"Fine but if you're not back in ten minutes I'm coming back, I know what he is capable of,"

Harry couldn't help but smirk. He whispered in her ear so not to allow their former enemy to hear.

Ginny nodded, gave one last evil glare at Malfoy and made her way out of the train station practically dragging Lily with her who was making her wishes of staying with her Father well known.

Draco smiled in spite of himself as he watched them leave the train station.

"Quite a handful you have. Don't know how you've coped with three of them. One is enough for me!"

Harry remained silent but couldn't help noticing the sincerity in his voice that hadn't been there whilst his wife was present.

"I knew, of course, what you'd been up to thanks to the Prophet. Saw the wedding pictures, read about the birth of James and of Albus and of Lily and knew when you'd finally accepted the post of Head of the Auror Department,"

"I was never going to get away without my life in the media really was I?" Harry asked shortly.

Draco sneered "Of course not Potter,"

"Was that it?" Harry asked losing his patience as Draco's expression and attitude changed again.

Draco shook his head slowly, regarding Harry and sighed.

"I never got a chance to thank you nineteen years ago," Draco concluded looking down at his black boots, shined so that his reflection was that of a mirror.

Harry looked thoroughly confused. "Thank me for what?"

Draco stared at Harry as if he was daring him to chide him in any way. Harry, however, remained silently confused.

"A lot of things really; saving my life numerous times, not letting them take me to Azkaban and testifying for me to go free,"

Harry smiled. "As much as I hated you for those seven years, I couldn't stand by and let you die or rot in Azkaban. I owed your Mother as well,"

Draco nodded. "I never thought I'd understood truly why my Mother told that vital lie to the Dark Lord, but when Scorpius came I did. I'd do anything for that lad. And just so you know I understand why you let my Father go to Azkaban, I would have done the same. I am a better Father than he ever was,"

Harry nodded and smiled. "I'd hoped as much when I read about Scorpius's arrival,"

"He hasn't got any prejudice at all against mud – muggle borns or half bloods or half giants for that matter. He'll probably still end up Slytherin but I've raised him to not care and heck when it was announced that Albus Severus – nice name by the way – was born I imagined them going to Hogwarts and becoming friends. I truly hope they do, the Malfoy name might not be as bad as it is now if they became friends,"

Harry couldn't help but grimace. Despite his protests at work, no one ever trusted a Malfoy again.

"Perhaps, they will. Let's just hope that our children's school lives aren't as eventful as ours was!"

Draco laughed. "Let's hope! Anyway, I'll let you go,"

Harry nodded and turned to leave but thought better of it. He extended his hand out to Draco.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise, but slowly he took his old rival's hand and shook it.

"You're a decent man Harry,"

"So I've been told," Harry replied as they released.

Draco's eyes turned towards an exit. "Your wife and daughter are back."

Harry turned and indeed Ginny was there leaning on a wall, making sure her husband was alright holding their daughter's hand.

"They're very protective of me." Harry laughed.

Draco nodded in understanding "I bet they are,"

"See you around Potter!" Draco sneered.

"See you Malfoy," Harry said shaking his head slightly.

He turned to leave couldn't help but think that he'd saw a genuine smile come from Draco.

Harry reached his wife and smiled as Lily asked to be picked up.

"Whats wrong?" He asked as he picked his daughter up and wrapped his other arm around his wife.

"What did he want?" She asked nodding her head towards Draco who was stood watching them.

"He wanted to thank me for everything I did," He replied slowly watching Draco's wife rejoin him.

Ginny looked confused and glanced towards the Malfoy's again.

Harry leant down to kiss his wife who accepted it graciously. Lily giggled.

"Let's go,"

Ginny nodded and wrapped an arm around her husbands' waist as he moved his across her shoulders.

Draco and Astoria watched them leave. "You did a good thing Draco," his wife said. He nodded down at her and led her into an alleyway where they could apparate without being seen. 


End file.
